A Hero's Melencholy
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: The earth has always found a way to continue existing Harry is simply a part of that balance.


*********************************************  
Alright this one's for vampirisslizy! Thank you for the reviews! **

**NOT FOR YOUNG EYES!**

**CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING!**

**E-MAIL ME! **

**Mistress Slytherin  
********************************************

Since the beginning of creation, the world has known to take care of her self. No matter the destruction done to her, the earth has managed to recreate herself. Wise men, astrologers, and theologians alike have all attempted to put this phenomenon into simple terms, but in the end the easiest way to describe it- is the hardest to understand. For every great era there was a downfall, for every time of peace, there was a time of war, for every angel there was a devil...because the earth often purifies herself purging out all that threaten her existence. But it is only when one faces death that they see these things clearly, just like it is only in birth that one may see the world with a pure soul. The world created for herself an eternity and in this eternity she created humans, weather it was for her own survival or entertainment not we may never know, what we do know is what we find hard to understand. For every good there is a bad, for every enemy, there is a hero, but what if...that hero is just as eternal as the earth? What if as a penance for the creation of humans a single soul was damned to live the life of a martyr? And if we were to give this sacrificial lamb a name, say perhaps Harry Potter, would it help you learn what is so hard to understand? Because Harry Potter was a human, a human who laughed like us, cried like us, and perhaps most importantly, loved like us...

Blood...there was blood everywhere, Ron Hermione...they stared at him with wide empty eyes speaking of a frightening secret. Screams, fire, tears, cold laughter Harry covered his ears and ran, but the path before him was never ending and along the road side he could see himself

Falling

Bleeding

Suffering

_Alone..._

Always he left those he cared for behind...always he carried on...always he suffered...always he was alone. Hunger was his friend, pain was his teacher, solitude...solitude was his bride...He shot up shaking, his sweat slicked boy clung to the sheets and the salt from his tears itched his face. He rubbed his throat absently glad that he'd remembered the silencing charms on his bed curtains. As usual, he slipped his invisibility cloak out from under his pillow and his wand from his bedside table. Silently he slipped from the room, careful not to wake Ron as he padded out of the room and swiftly made his way down the silent corridors and hidden hallways. Every time he was re-born he began his life unknowing of his past with the eyes of a pure soul; but the moment he reached magical maturity...his memories returned to him. It seemed to him as if every day simply spun into another day, endless and filled with pain. After the first few decades he had been ready to let the world burn, he no longer had a motive; he no longer had a reason to be a hero. The earth however, wouldn't allow this. So she created a soul that would stand beside him a soul that would bind him to his fate with love...

_Memory...._

He opened his eyes slowly and sighed desolately he'd just gained his magical maturity and with it his memory. He stared at the grey sky above him trying not to move his battered body. Once again, the world was on the brink of self destruction. The plague had swept the nation leaving her destitute and fear drifted freely in the air mixed with the ashes and pained screams of those who were not lucky enough to escape suspicion. Carefully he stood and turned to the town he had once called home. His family in this life had burnt in the fire set by the so-called righteous he, of course had been the sole survivor. With out another glance behind him he began making his way further into the forest, wincing when the harsh fabric he was wearing rubbed against a burn. He traveled for days...weeks...months...he lost track of time and his sense of direction, hundreds of years of surviving in the wilderness came in handy when it came to the necessities, but this time...there was something visibly missing.

He no longer approached villages or towns, he talked to no one and simply carried on, in a way, he wanted the world to burn, he wanted it all to end so that he could simply stop existing. He could see from the outskirts of towns how humans had begun treating each other; 'witch hunting' seemed to be the newest trend. Friends became enemies and no one could be trusted, he himself was a wizard and he found himself using his magic less and less every day simply for the sake of survival. But for all his magic and knowledge... he could not fight the illness that had taken him after almost three years of wandering and so he panted and hallucinated as he wandered desperately searching for medical aid until finally seemingly in the middle of no where a mansion appeared. He smiled bitterly as he fell to the ground only feet away from the main entrance, the door just out of his reach and wondered if he would finally be allowed to disappear. Darkness tinged the edges of his vision and with a sigh he let it take him and cradle him in its arms.

"-got a high fever-" A soft voice startled him from his sleep, he cursed whomever had brought him in for not letting him die on their lawn.

"-care it's dangerous!" he smiled as the pain in his head receded to a dull ache, perhaps they would allow him to die after all?

"-human I can not-" He sighed and carefully let his eyes slide open regretting it as soon as the bright light of the sun hit them. He blinked for a moment or two before his vision was returned to him and took in his surroundings. Why had they put him into a guest room? He wondered idly as he inspected the canopy bed he was lying in and reveled in the softness of the mattress. Slowly he tested his body, moving each part from his toes to his fingers glad when he realized that they were all in working order. He swallowed and winced at the pain that shot down his dry throat; he turned his head to the side and saw much to his relief a pitcher of water and a glass. Carefully he sat up; panting when he finally reached a sitting position he was surprised at how thin his hand was when he attempted to lift it. For a moment he simply stared at it, the burning had left a scar on the palm of his left hand. He frowned at the dark red W before the dry feeling in his mouth reminded him why he'd sat up in the first place. With shaky movements he managed to pour himself a glass of water which he quickly guzzled down careful not to make himself sick despite the urge to simply lift the pitcher to his lips and guzzle it down. With a content sigh he set the glass down.

"How are you feeling." He wasn't surprised by the voice nor was he alarmed when he turned to see four people watching him cautiously. He frowned as he looked them over; the first was a rather prim looking young woman with curled chestnut hair that had been pinned up fashionably and rather intense violet eyes. Beside her was a plump girl with springy blond curls and an expression of worry in her light blue eyes.

"Better." He managed to say, his voice hoarse and choked from disuse, he wondered how long it had been since he'd spoken to another person. His eyes caught joyful brown eyes and he carefully studied the tall muscular man whose entire countenance screamed foolish joy, from his bold red velvet to the various golden chains. The man was most obviously a lord, a family crest sporting a lion rearing on its hind legs glared at him from the man's chest.

"Who are you." A deep demanding voice asked making him feel compelled to answer. He looked carefully at the man who had spoken; he was tall and lithe though despite his delicate stature he radiated power. Aristocratic features were highlighted by the dark thick lashes and the large emerald eyes that stared at him as if he didn't know what to think of the stranger in his home.

"They called me Harry." He said softly, remembering the name his mother had used when she was particularly irate with him. The man nodded in acceptance though his gaze was still wary.

"Well then Harry, do you want to tell us how you came to be here?" The jovial man asked, Harry immediately closed himself off and leaned cautiously away from the group ready to bolt if need be.

"Godric!" the plump woman said in a scolding tone. Harry was amused to see the man shrink away from the much shorter woman's anger. "Where are your manners!" she hissed turning to Harry. "My name is Helga deary, this is Rowena, the rude man in the red is Godric and finally that charming fellow in the corner is Salazar." He said gesturing to each of the strangers. Harry nodded cautiously before cocking his head to the side.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" He asked curiously. The blond woman named Helga gasped, Rowena had to hide her tears while Godric wore a hard look on his face, Salazar looked dispassionate.

"Why would we?" Rowena asked as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, Harry looked at her relishing the tenderness the woman was displaying towards him before he lifted his left hand knowing that the look would soon be replaced with one of hatred. Looks of sadness crossed their features; even the aloof Salazar held a look of pity for him. Helga was the one to hesitantly approach him and take his hand in her smaller pudgier hands.

"Is that where the rest of the burns on your body came from?" She asked quietly. Harry pulled his hand away cautiously putting a small amount of space between them in case he still needed to run.

"I don't know anyone else if that's what you want to know." He said in a tired voice. "You can stop the play now."

"Play?" Helga said, her eyes still sad, Harry sighed.

"You try to get information out of me with your kindness because you know that people like me don't receive it often, but I don't know of any one like me. I've been wandering around ever since my village was burned down, alone so you can cease the games and kill me." He said frankly, the woman by now was sobbing and Harry looked away.

"How long have you been alone?" Godric asked quietly. Harry looked at the duvet thoughtfully for a moment.

"Two years." He said finally.

"Impossible!" the man said shocked, Harry simply continued to stare at the duvet.

"Not really, I knew how to survive in the wilderness before my village was burned to the ground, I stayed away from towns and villages...it was only when I realized that my potions could not cure me that I came here." Harry sighed.

"We won't hurt you." Helga whispered, Harry nodded his head thoughtfully as he looked at the woman.

"We shall see." He said softly before lying back intent on sleeping more.

..................................................................................................

_End of memory..._

Harry hissed softly at the sink his heart beating rapidly, the way it always had when he came to this place....

_Beginning of new memory..._

He had slowly come to believe that the people whom he found himself living with would not hurt him; in fact they too had magic. He shook his head when they came up with the idea of a magical school, his very response when they had told him of their idea was a curt 'hog warts' before he'd strode out of the room. But they had done it and he had watched with amazement as the first class of students (no more than five) made their way into the grand castle, though he cringed when Godric snidely named the school Hogwarts. His friends he knew from experience had created history, but as time wore on and the burnings became more widespread a rift began to form within the group. Salazar it seemed had seen enough and decided that perhaps only those with lines that could be traced as far back as three generations should be admitted into the rapidly growing student body. When his idea had been spurned he began spending more time with Harry. At first Harry hadn't noticed his silent library partner so much, after all Salazar _was_ known to be a bit of a recluse, but as time wore on Harry took notice. He had watched the man pour over tomes frantically like a starved man and began to bring plates of food to his friend. Then the rushed meals they ate together became longer and eventually they began to include a bottle of wine or two. After two months of this, they had come to understand each other, Harry had told him of his many deaths, of his many friends that had long since disappeared. Salazar had accepted it knowing that the world was not as black and white as people made it out to be, but one night, their friendship changed...

They sat comfortably in front of the fire place their second bottle of wine half gone as they watched the flames dance. Harry was surprised though to look up and find green eyes staring at him, he didn't know whether it was the wine or the warmth or perhaps both, but suddenly Salazar was kissing him. With a soft moan of his own he wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him into a deeper kiss. When they pulled away they were both panting and Harry knew that he'd done the unthinkable...he'd fallen in love. Despite the fear he felt along with this knowledge he pressed forward brushing his arousal against Salazars.'

"Harry." The man hissed and suddenly he was lifted into strong arms. His legs automatically wrapped around the trim waist and he found himself lost in green eyes. He sighed when he hit the soft bed spread and arched when inquisitive hands began tugging at his clothing, removing each article with the same dextrose intensity that was usually reserved for important texts. When their bodies finally met without restriction Harry had screamed. Pleasure claimed his body as his nipple was suckled on and his aching hardness rubbed deliciously against an answering hardness. He hissed, he moaned and pleaded and in the end he came with a shout panting as their seed mixed together on his belly. He gazed at the passion dulled eyes of the man above him and wondered if he'd made a grave mistake.

"S-Salazar?" he said softly, gentle lips pressed against his and he felt his fears melt away.

"The others won't like this." Salazar said quietly as he traced Harry's cheeks. Harry felt himself tense in preparation for the pain he'd feel when Salazar left him.

"What will happen?" Harry asked looking away, he couldn't bear the rejection he was sure would color those eyes.

"I suppose we'll have to disappear." Salazar said shocking him.

"Disappear?" he said incredulously, Salazar simply smirked and began tracing his jaw with gentle kisses.

"I've been thinking about it for a while." Salazar said finally.

"About having me in your bed or about leaving?" Harry said cheekily earning himself a rather painful nip on his neck.

"Both I suppose." Salazar said. "But I don't want to go just yet." Harry played with the long silken hair absently. "There is a rumor amongst our kind that there was a group that intentionally started the witch burnings." Harry froze.

"Salazar." He said pleading. "I don't want to be a hero anymore." Green eyes surveyed him carefully.

"Then don't be one." He said finally, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and pulled the man up into a kiss smiling when he came up for air.

"I love you." He said with finality, Salazar stared at him in shock.

"Already?" Salazar whispered, Harry had to laugh.

"No, I suppose it's been happening for a while now, I just didn't notice." Harry said his eyes glittering. Salazar smirked.

"Well my dear I suppose that means I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Harry had to laugh again, he was not hurt that his beloved did not return his feelings; he was content with what he had.

"So how are we going to hide this." Harry asked loving the way arms settled naturally around him.

"I've been working on something." Salazar said thoughtfully.

"Oh?" Harry responded as he began to play with the fingers that laced themselves casually with his.

"Originally I made it so that I could get away from Godric and the girls for a while...but now I believe it will serve another purpose..." Harry smiled as teeth grazed his neck.

"Is this alright?" Harry asked quietly. "Pushing them from your life I mean?"

"Yes." Salazar said. "I've never really felt like I belonged with them anyway." Harry nodded his head.

"So, what is this place?" he asked casually. Salazar looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you call it?" Harry prompted. "It's got to have a name." Salazar chuckled.

"I hadn't thought of it..." Harry rolled his eyes.

"How about the snakes den?" He offered, Salazar shook his head.

"No, some of my students have started calling their dorm rooms that."

"Well...where is it?" He asked softly, Salazar had the grace to blush slightly.

"The girls' restroom." He said so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear him.

"The girls restroom?" He said incredulously before loosing himself to laughter.

"Well I needed a place where they wouldn't expect me to go!" Salazar pouted, Harry laughed harder.

"Oh that's just brilliant!" He howled. "We can call it the chamber pot of secret hiding spots!" Salazar glared at him.

"Will you stop laughing!" he hissed, Harry simply laughed harder.

...............................................................................................................

_End of Memory...._

Harry smiled once more as he made his way through the dusty passage ways. Who knew that his pet name for the place would be something that today people feared? The Chamber of Secrets had simply been his shortened name for the place. He sighed happily when he finally reached his destination.

_Memory...._

Harry watched his son play in the living area. The boy had been the nail on the coffin; Salazar was unwilling to let a pregnant Harry be in a place that was preparing for war. The group that had begun the witch burnings was no longer a rumor. The group relished in the desperation that was spreading across the world and had become a powerful part of society as witch hunters. When Godric had found this out he had been ready to kill them all, Rowena and surprisingly the kind hearted Helga quickly agreed, but when they had turned to Salazar he'd refused and proudly announced that Harry was pregnant. Their long time friends immediately turned their backs on them in disgust and Salazar wasted no time gathering their things and moving them to his families' estate.

"What are you thinking of my love?" Salazar asked as he wrapped his arms comfortably around Harry.

"I got an owl today." He said quietly. "Godric is dead." The arms around him tightened.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Salazar warned, Harry had to smile.

"I'm not." He said softly, the arms loosened somewhat. "I'm tired of fighting mankind's battles." He said quietly, Salazar nuzzled his hair affectionately.

"Good." He said making Harry chuckle.

.............................................................................................................

_End of Memory..._

_But he should have known that his happiness was too good to last..._

He watched as an incurable inexplicable illness ravaged his family and knew that he couldn't loose the two people who had become his world...so he made a deal with her.

_Memory..._

He watched Salazar gasp and arch off the bed in agony, he knew that he didn't have much time...normal green eyes had been tinged yellow and the thin emancipated form looked like it would fail any moment.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted tears slipping freely from his eyes. "I'll do it." He whispered achingly. "Just don't let them die!" he sobbed, he knew that he couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't watch Salazar die. He opened his eyes unsurprised to see the disease retreating and the fever disappearing until Salazar slept peacefully. Harry pressed a kiss to his beloved's forehead and shakily stood. With quick orders and no small amount of fear he had what he would need packed and ready for him. With one last lingering kiss to Salazar's tired parted lips and a chaste kiss to their son's cheek, Harry wrote a letter of explanation and left his home and his family. Two day's later he had died, just as he had known he would.

...............................................................................................................

_End of Memory...._

Harry smiled as the figure stood from his place by the fire a book slipping unnoticed from his lap. Green eyes were still the same vibrant color that they had been for centuries as they scrutinized him. Thin pink lips twisted into a smile the way they were prone to do when Harry was around and long elegant arms waited outstretched for him to enter them. With quick movements he buried his face into the cloak and had his arms wrapped tightly around the man's midsection. "Salazar..." He whispered. A deep chuckle filled the room as the man he loved held him close.

"And what is your name this time my love?" He asked gently, Harry smirked.

"The same as when we first met dear." He said with a slight sneer, Salazar laughed throatily.

"You'd think that she would have come up with something new by now wouldn't you?" Salazar whispered, Harry chuckled along with him. The earth knew that there was only one way to keep her martyr working; through love. So she made Salazar immortal which was both a curse and a gift because Harry knew he'd always be there, and Harry knew he'd always be there. Salazar would forever be waiting for him, sometimes in the chamber sometimes in his family estate but he would always be there simply living. Lips attached themselves to Harry's neck and he fought back a moan.

"Salazar..." he whispered as hands began to roam sliding off his robes with ease.

"Stop thinking luv." Salazar ordered, Harry chuckled and hissed loudly when his erection was taken into a firm hand.

"Bed." He gasped out as the rest of his clothing dropped to the floor followed by Salazar's clothing.

"My, my eager are we?" Salazar hissed as he lifted Harry into his arms and dropped him onto the bed. Harry whimpered and dragged him into a kiss letting his unskilled hands caress the pale skin that he would never tire of seeing. With a deep throaty moan and a sharp thrust of his hips Salazar stilled Harry's movements.

"And you say I'm eager." He chortled, Salazar growled lowly and attacked his mouth letting his hot tongue dance skillfully over Harry's teeth.

"The good thing about this arrangement..." Salazar hissed as Harry pressed against the finger that was gently tracing his entrance. "Is that I get to take your virginity over and over again." Harry mewled as the finger slid deep within him and gasped when a hot mouth wrapped it's self around his erection.

"Ah!...Salazar...s-stop teasing!" Harry moaned as a second finger slid into his passage and began stretching. The slight burning only served to make the act more _real_ for him. Salazar hummed around his erection sending vibrations up his shaft. "Ugnah!" he arched off the bed and gripped the sheets tightly as pleasure wiped his mind of anything not related to the incredibly skilled hands and mouth. Another finger slid in and Harry wondered if Salazar was tormenting him on purpose, white dots danced behind his eye lids and he hissed in warning but Salazar chuckled and simply continued to prepare him.

"Cum for me my love." Salazar hissed his fingers brushing against Harry's prostate.

"Ah! Salazar!" Harry cried out as his vision was blocked out and pleasure sent him over the edge and into oblivion. Harry blinked slowly as the effects of his orgasm faded slightly, green eyes met his lovingly and a hand gently kneaded his thighs.

"No matter how old I get, _this_ will always excite me Harry." Salazar whispered. "Seeing you sprawled out on my bed with my name on your lips when you cum...It's simply exquisite." Harry blushed, it wasn't often that his lover spoke so vulgarly but when he did, it never failed to turn him on. Harry smiled silkily and wrapped his arms around the man he loved dragging him up his body for a kiss.

"And no matter how many times I die Salazar, the feeling of you throbbing deep inside me...loving me...it's worth it." Harry looked lovingly into Salazar's face and spread his legs wrapping them around Salazar's middle. Slowly, as if it truly were the first time they'd made love Salazar entered him. Pain ripped though him, but the feeling of Salazar's cock entering him once again made up for the pain. He began with slow and gentle thrusts, cooing in Harry's ear when the pain made him cry out, but soon, pain became pleasure.

"Ah!....Harry..." Salazar hissed against his skin. Harry shivered and cried out as Salazar hit his prostate with accurate thrusts.

"F-Faster!" He begged, Salazar moaned and sped his movements.

"So tight." Salazar whimpered against Harry's ear. Harry mewled and urged his lover on.

"Harder Salazar...split me apart if you have to." Harry whispered as his pleasure mounted. With a growl Salazar gave up trying to control his thrusts and wildly beat into the smaller body gasping and moaning at the heat that wrapped around him.

"Harry..." He hissed biting down on Harry's shoulder as he came, coating the inside of his lover with his essence. Harry screamed Salazar's name as he too hit his climax cumming all over their stomachs in thick spurts. They met with one last languid kiss the same thoughts running through their heads. _It was worth it..._ because for every amount of pain there had to be an equal amount of pleasure, and for every amount of hate, there had to be an equal amount of love. The earth once more would purge herself, and Harry her hero would always be there to see her though the flames.


End file.
